Montres moi
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Emmet, Bell et Edward ...  Quand le grand frère vient à la rescouse.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai écris cette fic par plaisir, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas super. J'ai toujours aimé écrire des histoires, pour le plaisir de le faire et rien de plus. **

**Edward / Bella**

**Il n'y aura pas de suite, je vous préviens! **

**Edward **

Emmet Cullen, mon frère et Bella Swan, ma vie, complotent contre moi. Je n'ai aucune idée sur quoi, mais ils complotent toujours ensemble, chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné. Cela devient très énervant!

Emmet, celui avec qui j'ai toujours adoré chasser, n'accepte plus aucune de mes propositions de bétails pour pouvoir rester parler avec Bella, la femme de **ma **vie! J'avoue que, les voir constamment ensemble dès que je passe la porte, me rend extrêmement jaloux et la jalousie n'avait jamais fait partie de mes défauts. Bella a créé se sentiment avec ses complots en compagnie de mon frère.

Aujourd'hui encore, je l'ai observent discuter ensemble et je suis entré dans une colère noire. Bella n'a pas l'air de comprendre ma colère, Emmet non plus, mais je m'en fiche éperdument! J'ai crié à mon frère de laisser Bella tranquille, qu'elle n'est pas rien qu'à lui et que je l'aime beaucoup plus … Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, ensuite.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet entre et vienne me déranger, pour changer …


	2. Discution & Séance n1

**Premier Chapitre …**

**Emmet ...**

Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais mon frère! Ce type est un vrai mystère, il n'y a rien n'a faire … Personne n'arrivera jamais à comprendre son fonctionnement et je trouve cela bien dommage!

J'étais assis dehors avec Bella, quand il est apparu et nous a hurlés dessus, comme un dingue. Bella semblait s'être figée tellement il lui avait fait peur et j'ai dû la secouer pour qu'elle revienne sur terre, je l'ai ensuite rassurée comme quoi Edward n'était pas fâché contre elle. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais …

Pour la millième fois, je vais voir mon frère pour lui demander les raisons d'un tel comportement envers Bella et moi. Plusieurs coups à sa porte et toujours rien, alors j'entrai sans permission et le vit couché sur son lit à regarder le plafond. Il me fait de la peine à voir, parfois …

« Edward … Qui a-t-il, encore? Tu sais que tu as terrorisé Bella, en lui hurlant dessus comme tu l'as fais! »

Je ne devrais pas faire cela, mais en me servant de Bella, je sais qu'il me parlerait. Sans aucune scrupule, je me sers d'elle, car je sais qu'il l'aime plus que tout au monde.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas voulu l'effrayer. Dis-lui, je m'excuses vraiment … »

« Descend et dis-lui toi-même, Edward! »

Il s'est redressé, près à partir et descendre en bas, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu mes réponses. Je l'arrêtai donc dans sa course et le repoussai à l'endroit qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

« Avant, répond à mes questions … Qu'est-ce que tu as, depuis quelques temps? Tu es toujours en colère contre Bella et moi, même si tu tente de le cacher, tu es transparent Edward! »

La gêne apparue sur son visage, mais sa condition de vampire l'empêchait, heureusement, de s'empourprer. Il est mal à l'aise, cela se sent et j'en rajoutai une couche encore.

« Bella se sent _très _mal, depuis que tu lui as hurlé dessus! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre qu'à force, tu risquerai de l'effrayer ou pire … Elle finira par te quitter! » Je sais que j'exagère vraiment la réalité, mais peut-être comprendra-t-il comme cela?

« Non! Bella ne ferait jamais cela, elle m'aime! Elle sait que je l'aime et qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur de moi … Je l'aime, Emmet! »

« Alors, peut-être devrais-tu lui faire comprendre … Plus que tu ne le fais déjà … »

Je n'ai pas envi de passer par quatre chemins, mais Edward risquerait de se braquer si je vais directement au but. Vaut mieux le laisser comprendre par lui-même, le choc sera moins brutal.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, Emmet! N'importe quoi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'amour de Bella! Elle le sait bien, mais dit moi ce qu'elle veut, bon sang! »

Il semble paniqué, près à sauter au plafond si personne ne le retient. Ce que je fis, en m'asseyant à ses cotés …

« Écoutes-moi, ne m'interrompt pas et ne rechigne pas sinon je pars! Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, Edward? …»

« Oui … Aller! »

« Avez-vous passer les étapes, Bella et toi? C'est plutôt de ce coté là qu'il est important d'avancer … Tu comprends? »

Au vue de l'éclat d'ignorance qui reflète dans ses yeux, je compris qu'il n'a aucune idée du sujet que je tentais d'aborder … Alors je dû prendre les grands moyen.

« Edward, avez-vous couchés ensemble, Bella et toi? »

Les réponses, je les avaient eus de Bella, mais je voulais entendre Edward de vive voix. Bella est venue me voir plus d'une fois, souhaitant parler de _ce _petit problème … Je sais bien qu'Edward est puceau et qu'il ignore surement à quoi ressemble une paire de seins, mais je voulais avoir la confirmation …

« Es-tu devenu fou? Bella et moi … Faire ce genre de truc? Jamais. D'ailleurs … Je crois qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par cela … Elle n'a jamais tenté quoique se soit, alors cela ne lui tente pas et je ne la forcerai surement pas. Si c'est ce que tu pense! »

« Bella est _beaucoup_ plus intéresser à '' _faire ce genre de trucs _'' que tu n'oserais l'imaginer, Edward! Si cela ne tenait que d'elle, vous auriez passer les 3 étapes plus rapidement que Rosalie et moi! Bella préférait attendre pour voire comment tu réagirais, mais tu semble t'en contre-foutre complètement d'elle et de ses besoins, alors elle a abandonné l'idée! »

Comment Edward pouvait-il croire que Bella est impassible, face aux relations sexuelles …? J'arrive à peine à comprendre le raisonnement de mon frère! Bella est pourtant une belle jeune femme de 17 ans qui a des envies et des besoins, comme toutes les autres filles de son âges, mais Edward ne doit pas être comme les autres …

« Si tu pense que Bella est _si _attirée vers ces choses, dis-moi quoi faire et je le ferai. Pour lui faire plaisir, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi et si tu dis que c'est ce qu'elle veut … Je peux toujours tenté, mais j'ai quelques réticences … Si je la blesse? » Ah, je comprend! Le petit coquin y avait déjà pensé, mais s'en empêchait pour ne pas prendre le risque de blesser Bella …

Avoir accepté sa demande, c'est avoir accepté de lui enseigner les 3 grandes étapes de la découvertes sexuelles d'un couple et j'ignore dans quoi je me suis embarqué … Peux m'importe, j'aiderai Edward et par conséquent, Bella à résoudre leur _petit _problème.

J'ai décidé de laisser Edward se débrouiller seul, pendant quelque jours et d'après le dire de Bella … Ce n'est pas terrible niveau avancement, il est trop timide encore. Alors nos leçons commencerait aujourd'hui même.

Nous sommes dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit, pendant que Bella et Alice font du shopping, alors nous pouvons parler tranquille.

« Bon. Commençons par les bases, il y a 3 grandes étapes : **1.** Se caresser avec les vêtements pour découvrir doucement le corps de l'autre. **2. **Se caresser sans vêtements, sans aller plus loin. Finalement, la grande et dernière étapes : **4. **La pénétration. Bien sûr, on parle de préliminaires tendre et l'acte ensuite et non-pas de pénétration directe! Tu lui ferais plus mal qu'autre chose .. »

Tout au long de mon '' _cours _'', Edward ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il ne voulait pas manquer une miette des instructions à suivre, par peur de se planter quelque part. La gêne et l'ignorance faisaient offices sur son visage, à cet instant et j'aurais tout donné pour le prendre en photo …

J'ai passé, ensuite, plusieurs heures à lui expliquer comment on touche une femme et **où **la toucher. Edward paraissait très tenté, mais il persistait à être timide lorsque venait son tour de pratiquer le toucher. Il ne savait pas se laisser aller …

Nos pouvoirs de vampire nous on permis d'entendre la voiture arrivée, nous permettant de ranger le nécessaire de cours avant l'arrivé des filles. Je crois qu'Edward a eu sa dose de gêne pour l'année qui vient, alors n'en rajoutons pas!

Le soir, avant que Bella et lui partent chez elle, je retenu Edward pour lui expliquer qu'il pouvait mettre en pratique les trucs acquis, dès ce soir!

Ils nous on quittés sur ce message et j'espère vraiment que Edward réussira à passer outre sa gêne … Nous verrons bien demain!


	3. Mise en Pratique

**Chapitre Deux**

**Edward**

Bella m'a demandé de la reconduire chez elle, pour que nous passions la nuit ensemble, sans que Charlie ne soit au courant. Dans ma voiture, je décidai de commencer à appliquer les trucs qu'Emmet m'avait enseignés plus tôt dans la journée.

Je pris sa main avec la mienne, imprimant de petits cercles sur sa peau. Probablement surprise par ce contact subit, elle s'est tournée vers moi pour m'interroger du regard. Regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un sourire tendre qui transpire l'amour que je lui porte.

J'ai dû déposer Bella chez elle, aller garer ma voiture plus loin et grimper par sa fenêtre, mais ma condition de vampire me permit de le faire en 30 secondes à peine. Bella n'avait pas encore enfilé son pyjama, parce que je suis arrivé trop vite et elle dû sortir de la pièce pour l'enfiler. Je ne me sens pas près à voir Bella nue, alors je fus bien heureux qu'elle aille se changer ailleurs …

De retour, Bella prit place à mes cotés sur son lit. Face à face, couchés sur le coté, nous nous observions intensément. Je passai mon doigt le long de son visage, la caressant du front au menton, rien n'échappa à mon passage. Ses yeux fermés m'empêche de contempler l'effet que mes tendres caresse font à Bella, mais elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque ma main toucha son tee-shirt.

Je ne l'ai jamais touchée à ces endroits, mais les conseils d'Emmet m'ont permis de comprendre que Bella ressentait le besoin d'être _beaucoup _plus proche … Physiquement. Son étonnement était totalement visible, mais disparu peu à peu lorsque ma main atteignis le haut de son sein gauche.

Mes caresses ne sont pas franche, mais Bella ne semble pas détester cela. Le corps de la femme m'est complètement inconnu, alors le genre de caresse à appliquer m'est encore plus difficile à comprendre. Je passai ma main, de haut en bas, sur le tissu de son tee-shirt recouvrant ses seins et Bella se colla un peu plus contre mon torse.

« Bella … Montres-moi comment … »

Les trucs d'Emmet m'ont été pratique lors des leçons, mais les appliquer sur le corps de mon amour est différent. La gêne et la peur refont surface et j'ai peur de déplaire à Bella …

Bella me sourit tendrement en approchant ma main du centre de son sein, à l'endroit où un renflement s'était créé. Sous ma main, une petite pointe vient taquiner la paume de main. Bella fit passer cette petite pointe entre mes doigts et l'emprisonna entre ceux-ci, le pinçant. Je la vit rejeter sa tête derrière.

« Edward … Continu … »

Alors mes pauvres caresses sont plaisante? Une petite fierté s'installa en moi : j'ai réussi à faire gémir Bella. Faiblement, mais gémir quand même! Pour une première tentative, je crois avoir accompli quelque chose … Si Bella trouve cela bien, alors _c'est _bien!

**Bella **

Je suis _tellement _heureuse qu'Edward se soit un peu moins timide et qu'il ai prit l'initiative de me caresser. Pour une première caresse, une première fois, il réussit à me faire gémir de bonheur.

Ses doigts froids appliquent la plus belle des pressions sur mon sein, les faisant pointer vers son torse. Il parut surpris des réactions de mon corps face au sien, mais il continua tout de même ses tendres flatteries.

Poussée par un regain de vie, mes mains prirent le chemin de son torse et découvrirent l'épiderme froid sous son tee-shirt. Le contact me fit frissonner, autant de froid que de plaisir. Ses pectoraux bien dessinés et ses biceps sont sublime, sous mes petites mains chaudes. J'ai l'impression d'être minuscule à ses cotés, vue la grandeur et la stature qu'il a, mais il reste mon tendre Edward Cullen.

Doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et le faire changer d'avis, mes jambes passèrent chaque cotés de ses hanches pour me permettre de me tenir sur lui. Sous la barrière de nos vêtements, je sens nos bassins s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre, frottant mon intimité sur la sienne … Déjà gonfler? J'aurais cru qu'Edward avait un peu plus de contrôle, mais cela ne me déplait pas! Sentir l'effet de mon corps sur lui fit monter un sentiment de fierté caché.

Mes yeux plongés dans l'océan vert des siens, mes mains sur ses pectoraux et les siennes sur mes hanches, j'activai un semblant de mouvement de vas-et-viens sur Edward. J'obtins l'effet voulu : Edward ferma les yeux brusquement, un sifflement bestial sorti de sa bouche et j'eus pratiquement peur. La comparaison est stupide, mais on aurait dit le bruit d'un chat qui veux éloigné le danger … Un genre de '' _shhhhh _''.

La dureté qui règne sous moi grossit, autant que cela soit possible! Ma culotte se trempe en l'espace de quelques secondes tellement Edward me fais ressentir toute sorte de chose.

J'appliquai une pression plus forte sur nos bassins, nous offrant plus de contact et j'imprimai un mouvement plus rapide. Le battement de cœur que je sens entre mes jambes me signale les événements à venir … Une possible jouissance!

Les doigts d'Edward se sont resserrés sur moi lorsque j'ai rejeté ma tête vers l'arrière, quand l'implosion à l'intérieur de moi se fit. J'ai senti ma culotte se mouillée, je suis certaine que je pourrai quasiment la tordre.

« Oui … Edward! »

Ce sont les seuls mots que je pu faire sortir de ma bouche, l'émotion fut trop forte. Le première orgasme qu'Edward me donne et je suis bouche-bée, plus aucune mot ne peut se faire entendre …

Complètement repue et épuisée de sensation pour ce soir, je me recouchai près d'Edward qui m'encercla entre ses grands bras. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule, question de reprendre légèrement mes esprits pour pouvoir dire quelques mots, mais je m'endormis avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique se soit …


	4. Séance n2

**Chapitre Trois**

**Emmet**

Hier soir, ma Rosalie chérie m'a demandé des nouvelles de ma journée … Et j'ignorais quoi lui répondre. J'ai dû lui raconter qu'Edward et moi étions allé chasser toute la journée, chose complètement fausse et je déteste mentir à Rosalie, mais Edward ne me pardonnera jamais si je révèle son secret!

J'ai éludé la question en la prenant dans mes bras, en la cajolant et nous avons fini au lit. Elle sur moi, se mouvant comme la plus belle des déesses sur terre. Moi sous elle, comme le vulgaire dominé que je suis sous les doigts de Rosalie … Je deviens pitoyable lorsqu'elle prend le contrôle!

Le soleil s'est levé depuis à peine 3 heures, que Bella et Edward entrent dans la maison. Un clin d'oeil de la part de Bella et l'expression sur le visage d'Edward me révèle les activités auxquels ils se sont adonnés … Un air niais est présent sur son visage, mais disparaît bien vite lorsque Bella relâche sa main pour quitter en compagnie de Rosalie et d'Alice.

Nos regards se croises, il tente de sortir de la pièce aussi vite que possible, mais j'eus le temps de le rattraper. Le regard réprobateur qu'il m'envoya ne m'impressionne pas plus qu'il le faut.

« Alors, frérot … Tu t'es bien amusé, hier soir? »

« Oui, merci bien! »

Son ton sec fait très bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas envi que je m'éternise sur le sujet. Bien entendu, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui alors je continuai …

« Racontes-moi … Question de vérifier si tu as bien appliqué mes conseils … Viens, allons dans ma chambre, nous serons plus tranquille … »

Une fois dans ma chambre, Edward me fit un _très bref _compte rendu des évènement passés .. Et vraiment très bref, pour ne pas '' _m'incruster trop dans sa vie privée_ '' … Cela me suffit amplement!

Toujours dans ma chambre, assis l'un face à l'autre, j'hésitai avant de commencer la deuxième étape. Je sais que celle-ci lui demandera beaucoup plus de _self-control _et j'avais préalablement acheté quelque chose qui aiderais au support visuel … Je vois déjà la réaction que Edward aura en voyant ce que je lui réserve …

« OK Edward, l'étape 1 est franchi et il ne reste que 2 étapes. Le temps en venu pour nous d'entamer la deuxième étape … Qui constitue à se caresser sans les vêtements, mais les sous-vêtements seront de mise, compris? »

« Oui … D'accord … »

Je sens son stress, il pu l'angoisse à plein nez, mais je ne dois pas me démonter pour autant. Je me dois de le faire avancer et non pas reculer …

Sous son nez, je brandi une magnifique poupée gonflable, achetée précédemment au Sex Shop de Port Angeles. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte en 0 et les jambes écartées, elle représente très mal la femme prête de se donner à son homme. Personnellement, j'ignore ce que les hommes trouves d'attirant dans ces machins, mais elle nous sera utile pour le cours d'aujourd'hui.

Edward se serait _très _certainement empourpré s'il l'aurait pu … Il passa à peu près toute les expressions faciales connues, passant de la surprise à la colère noir et j'ignore pourquoi …

« Tu n'as tout de même pas dans l'idée que je m'exerce sur cette chose ..? »

Plus dégouté qu'autre chose, il dirait qu'il est sur le point de vomir par terre tellement la poupée le répugne. Fermement décidé à ignorer les commentaires désagréables de mon frère, j'assis la poupée sur la chaise de mon bureau et entrepris de pointer les zones érogènes des femmes.

« Tu vois … Là, c'est la pointe des seins. Elles sont extrêmement sensible aux touchés et elles font pratiquement toujours gémir la partenaire. Tu y trouveras ton bonheur … »

Il a décliner mon invitation à la toucher, mais Edward posa tout de même quelques questions …

« Mais … Je dois faire quoi avec ... ça? »

_Ça? … _Nous avons du pain sur la planche, de toute évidence! L'image représentant les seins, sur la poupée, ne recrée pas les vrais seins … Donc il est difficile de toucher et de ressentir.

« Tu peux faire une panoplie de chose, Edy! Tirer, sucer, lécher et même mordre, doucement cependant, ne fait que mordiller. L'effet est assuré, tu obtiens des gémissements de plaisir dans le temps de le dire … »

« Mais … Si je '' _mordille_ '' comme tu dis … Je ne risque pas de la blesser? Tu sais qu'à la moindre goutte de sang … »

Je peux acceptée la panique de mon frère, à ce sujet, mais je peux difficilement la comprendre. J'ai connu Rosalie lorsque j'ai été transformé en vampire, alors … Les expériences humains, je ne connais pas trop cela!

« Non, tu n'as pas à planté tes crocs dans son seins … Juste mordiller le bout, tendrement et délicatement. Tu verras, elle tombera littéralement sous l'effet! »

L'étape '' _toucher les seins_ '' passée, j'entamai la partie plus complexe du cours … Je me doute qu'Edward ne doit pas connaître grand chose sur cette partie des femmes, déjà qu'il ignorait à quoi ressemblait un sein …

Pour cette grande étape, j'ai laissé la poupée et je suis allé louer un film … Plutôt explicite, classé XXX, pour le bon savoir d'Edward! Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et je me suis dis que voir du concret ne peux qu'améliorer les choses …

« Viens t'assoir devant la télé. J'ai loué un film et j'aimerais beaucoup que nous le regardions ensemble … »

Il es craintif, mais c'est tout à fait normal.

Assis tout les deux sur le canapé de ma chambre, le film commence par une scène entre 2 mecs et une fille. Déjà là, Edward écarquillent les yeux tellement grand que j'ai peur qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites …

Plus le film avance, plus les doigts d'Edward se resserrent sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Je peux presque entendre les brins de tissus se rompent sous ses doigts, mais rien ne servirais de l'en empêcher …

J'arrêtai le film plusieurs fois pendant différente scène, afin de lui expliquer pourquoi les mecs faisaient tels choses et etc. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu Edward autant concentré sur quelque chose, à part peut-être lorsqu'il scrute Bella comme un dingue!

Lorsque le film se termine, je sens qu'Edward est mal …

« Écoutes … Tu ne dois pas faire exactement se qu'ils font dans ces films, ce ne sont que des gens qui exagèrent beaucoup plus la réalité! Ce ne sont que des acteurs et des actrices payés pour baiser devant la caméra, alors il est important que tu ne répètes aucun geste qu'ils font, du moins … Pas avec cette ampleur là! »

Notre séance de cours s'arrête ici, mais je sens qu'Edward va peut-être progresser encore un peu plus que la dernière fois. Je savais, en les achetant, que la poupée et le film seraient utiles …


	5. Surprise & Affection

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Edward**

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Emmet tient tant à m'aider avec Bella … Je crois qu'elle lui a raconté quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi! Reste que ses conseils m'ont été d'un grand secoure, parce que j'avoue avoir eu peur que Bella me quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le supporterais pas, notre séparation me tuerais!

Grâce à Emmet et ses nombreux trucs, dont la poupée et le film pornographique, je crois avoir saisi la majorité des choses à savoir sur les femmes et leur corps. Plusieurs scène du film '' _chaude et baisable _'' qu'Emmet avait loué m'avait laissé stoïque, car j'ignorais que l'on pouvait faire _tant _de chose avec une femme. Beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût, j'ai senti des picotements envahir mon bas-ventre et cela ne m'était _jamais _arrivé même lors de ma période humaine! La pression qui règne dans mon pantalon était spécialement désagréable, mais j'ignorais comment la faire disparaître et demander à Emmet aurait été encore plus gênant, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de me renseigner sur le sujet …!

Je suis vraiment curieux de voir les résultats que les trucs d'Emmet peuvent avoir, alors j'ai organisé une petite soirée tête-à-tête avec Bella chez moi ce soir. Il n'est pas rare que je lui prépare de petite chose comme cela, mais cette fois-ci … Elle restera surprise, c'est assuré!

Je suis allé chercher Bella directement à l'école, lorsque ses cours furent terminé, pour qu'elle puisse rester plus longtemps avec moi jusqu'à demain et qu'elle ne puisse partir sans que j'aille la porter. Tout est préparé dans ma tête : Un souper _pour elle_ avec des chandelles et une ambiance Debussy, je la ferai danser doucement et sensuellement contre moi après le repas, ensuite nous passerons peut-être au chose sérieuse …

Je me suis arrêté devant la maison Swan pour qu'elle aille se changer et prendre une douche pour ce soir, mais je ne lui ai rien révélé. Ceci fait, elle avait revêtu une robe qui la rend encore plus sublime qu'habituellement. Cintrée, ceinturée à la taille, la robe épouse parfaitement les courbes – qui semblent délicieuse – de mon amour! Bella me sorti de mes pensées obscènes pour elle en claquant des doigts à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je l'emmenai à la voiture pour regagner la villa blanche.

Heureusement pour moi, ma famille avait décidé d'aller chasser pendant la soirée et nous avions _enfin _la maison tranquille pour nous deux. Ils avaient tendance à être envahissant, surtout Alice et Rosalie, sinon mes parents roucoulaient leurs amours dans un coin de la maison et Jasper et Emmet se bagarraient non loin. Alice déborde un peu trop d'énergie et Rosalie suit le mouvement, mais Bella est plus du style calme et sereine pour mon grand plaisir. Nous pouvons passés des heures, lorsque nous sommes seuls, à regarder la télé ou écouter de la musique en silence et j'adore cela! Bella est la femme de ma vie, mon amour, l'oxygène qui manquait à mon existence … Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, malgré que celui-ci ne batte plus depuis des années!

Je fermai les grandes vitrines de ma chambre pour ne pas que Bella attrape froid, pendant mes projets de ce soir! J'avais installé la table pour son souper dans ma chambre, au cas où nous serions dérangés, alors je la fit s'assoir sur l'une des chaises entourant la table. J'ai appris que les femmes aiment que leurs hommes aient de petites attentions envers eux, et j'espère que Bella sera satisfaite!

Je ne mange pas, mais j'ai préparé du canard à l'orange pour mon aimée et elle a l'air d'avoir aimé mon plat. Je la regardais mangé avec tant d'amour qu'elle s'est levée pour venir s'assoir sur _mes _genoux et je devins sa nouvelle chaise.

Je peux sentir ses fesses contre mon bassin quand elle tente de se redresser correctement, mais elle doit ignorer l'effet que son geste produit sur moi. Les légers frottements qu'elle provoquent sur moi me font devenir sensible et surtout au niveau de cette partie de mon être – partie que je ne suis pas habitué de voir réagir.

Mes mains sur ses hanches caressent tendrement la peau sur le tissu de sa robe, mais les frissons que je provoque m'indiquent que Bella n'est pas indifférente, elle non plus. Mes caresses tendent vers sa taille, remontant constamment pour venir s'attarder sur le coté de ses seins, sans leurs touchés. Le renflement sous le tissu, celui que je tâte légèrement, me semble être parfaitement accordé à mes mains! N'est-ce pas bien fait, la vie …?

Un image me frappe et me sort de mes rêveries, sur le corps de Bella. La façon dont sa fourchette pique dans le morceau de canard et qu'elle le porte à sa bouche pour faire entrer celui-ci est … _jouissif. _Sa petite langue qui vient frôler les 4 petites dents de la fourchette lorsqu'elle récupère le morceau de viande, ses lèvres l'enfermant entre elles et le petit bout rose qui ressort pour lécher ses tendres lèvres … Wow! J'aimerais me trouver à la place de cette fourchette, en ce moment.

Je sens mon pantalon se serrer, à cette vision, mais Bella semble aussi s'en être rendu compte. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et m'envoie un sourire que j'interprète comme étant coquin, mais le pire c'est qu'elle débute un léger mouvement du bassin, sur moi. La rondeur de ses fesses parfaitement galbées qui se frottent contre la braguette de mon pantalon c'est … Indescriptible!

J'empoigne ses hanches, ce qui la fait frissonner et j'accélère légèrement ses mouvements pour l'encourager à _peut-être _aller plus loin. Elle doit avoir senti la bosse qui s'est formée dans mon caleçon, car elle se tourne face à moi, toujours à cheval sur mes genoux. Ce ne sont plus seulement ses fesses qui entre en contact avec moi, mais la partie la plus _intime _de son corps et je crois adoré cela!

Pris d'une pulsion inconnue, j'emmenai Bella jusqu'à mon lit et grâce à ma vitesse vampirique, nous y sommes arrivés en moins de 3 petites secondes. Couchée près de moi sur le lit couleur Or que je lui ai acheté, nos regards se soudent et ne se lâche plus. Je suis sorti de l'océan chocolaté que sont ses yeux par les douces lèvres pulpeuses de Bella, sa petite langue tente de se frayer un chemin entre les miennes … Chose que je lui accorde pour la _première fois _depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

Avant, je n'acceptais jamais que Bella et moi partagions plus que de simple baiser, sans langue ni rien d'autre. Un simple _smack _suffisait à me comblé, égayait mes journées entière et j'étais très heureux, mais goûter la saveur que possède sa langue est encore meilleur que de simple bisou! Un goût fruité, mélanger au vin que je lui ai acheté avec le canard à l'orange rend notre baiser plus qu'appréciable.

Une lutte acharnée débute dans nos bouches, mêlant salive et langue pour un ballet sensuel et déjanté. Je vis plus de chose depuis que j'ai rencontré Bella, qu'en 90 ans de vie … Cela vous donnes un idée? Je n'échangerais ma place avec quelqu'un pour rien au monde, rien ne pourrais m'obliger à interrompre se moment. Rien!

Sans que je m'en rende compte, Bella ne cessait de retrousser le bas de sa robe, me révélant l'étendu de son magnifique corps recouvert d'une simple couche de sous-vêtement mince. Relevant et passant sa robe par dessus sa tête, ses seins jaillirent sous mes yeux, fièrement dressés.

Je n'avais jamais vu de sein en vrai, seulement sur la fameuse poupée d'Emmet et dans le film porno qu'il m'avait fait écouter. Ceux de Bella paraissent beaucoup plus charnus et plein que ceux de la fille dans le film, mais j'aime cent fois mieux ceux de mon ange! Ses petits tétons rose dressés devant moi m'appellent et je peine à retenir ma bouche de s'y aventurer, mais Bella empoigne ma tête en enfonce mon nez entre ceux-ci. J'ai donc la tête entre les deux globes de chair – qui me semblent parfaits – de Bella, l'odeur qui se propage dans mon nez reflète ce qu'est Bella … Douce et succulente.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux et m'incita à relever le haut de mon corps vers elle, pour reprendre où nous en étions. J'accédai à sa demande et ma langue traça le contour de son sein gauche jusqu'à la petite pointe qui paraît sensible. Entre mes lèvres, elle tressaute et j'entends Bella gémir de plaisir. La fierté revient en force, en mon intérieur.

Mes mains ne restèrent pas sans bouger et se mêlèrent à la danse en prenant le sein inoccupé entre celle-ci, accentuant un peu plus les gémissement de ma belle. Emmet m'avait informé que les femmes aimes parfois qu'on les pinces un peu, mais tendrement quand même. J'essayai sur Bella et j'obtins le résultat voulu, d'après Emmet. Un grondement sorti de la gorge de mon ange lorsque je pris la pointe droite en mes doigts pour la pincer légèrement, sa tête s'est renversée derrière.

Ses seins sont merveilleux, mais j'ai envi d'en découvrir plus … _Beaucoup plus! _Je la basculai sous moi, de façon à être le dominant et je l'embrassai tendrement pour faire disparaître l'étincelle de doute qui règne dans ses yeux. Nos langues se mélangent, son souffle parcours ma peau et j'aspire l'odeur qui émane de la peau tendue de son cou pour en imprégner mon cerveau.

Je descend mes baisers au niveau des côtes et Bella se tend sous ma bouche, car elle est chatouilleuse à cet endroit. Je la taquine encore un peu et je continu mon chemin vers la partie qui m'intrigue le plus de Bella … L'endroit d'où provient la fragrance délicieuse que je sens, au niveau de la culotte de dentelle qu'elle porte.

Tourbillonnant ma langue autour de son nombril, entrant et sortant parfois, je m'amusai avec cette chose que je croyais être inutile sauf à la naissance. Je passai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la caresser, mais je continu ma descente vers son _intimité. _De petits gémissements sortent de sa poitrine lorsque mes mains atteignent la bordure de la dentelle qu'elle porte, mais elle ne tente aucunement de m'arrêter alors je me fais plus entreprenant …

Mon index et mon pouce tiennent chaque bordure du sous-vêtement pour m'aider à révéler ce qui se cache sous ce magnifique bout de tissu noir, mais le stress commence à se faire sentir chez moi aussi. J'ai peur que, rendu à ce stade, je devienne bon à rien avec elle. Si j'oubliais certains trucs d'Emmet et que je faisais mal à Bella, est-ce qu'elle me le dirait? Si jamais je ne la satisfait pas … J'aurai l'air ridicule?

« Allez Edward … » Mon manque de confiance dû paraître dans mes yeux pour que Bella m'appelle aussi explicitement, mais je repris contenance grâce à elle.

Je fis glisser le bout de dentelle jusqu'aux chevilles de Bella, qui s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Je tentai de garder les yeux sur ses jambes qui semble interminable et non pas sur _cette partie _qui m'est totalement inconnue.

J'appose plusieurs baisers sur chacune des jambes de Bella, du bout des orteils à l'intérieur des cuisses – auxquelles j'aspirai l'odeur délicieuse – et mes yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de mes intrigues.

À cette vue, je laissai échapper un « _wow _», auquel Bella répondit par un soupir de soulagement. Surement en vue de ma réaction à … _ça_! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que se soit comme ça …

On dirait une petite montagne surmontée de quelques poils discrets et gracieux avec, apparemment, beaucoup de chose cachée à l'intérieur de cette petite colline de peau. Mené par ma curiosité, je tentai d'explorer un peu plus ce territoire, mais les jambes dépliées de Bella m'empêche de bien voir. Je les relevai donc pour mieux voir, mais j'eus un sursaut en voyant l'étendu humide qui s'offrait à moi. Un autre « _wow_ » m'échappa lorsque je vis cela, elle paraissait chaude et humide.

Du bout de l'index, mué par un désir qui m'est apparu il y a quelques secondes, je touchai ce qui ressemble à de petites lèvres. Un simple touché, du bout du doigt, mais Bella renversa sa tête sur l'oreiller où elle est couchée. J'eus peur de lui avoir fait mal, alors je reculai mon doigt vivement et remonta à son visage pour lui demander …

« Bella … Mon ange! Je t'ai fais mal … Mon amour réponds-moi! »

Je suis paniqué, complètement, à l'idée d'avoir pu faire mal à Bella, même sans l'avoir voulu. Elle ne sembla pas avoir trop mal, mais je voulais m'en assuré de vive voix … Ce qu'elle fit.

« Non … Edward continu, s'il-te-plaît! Touches-moi encore … Edward! » De toute évidence, mes doutes sur le mal que j'ai pu lui faire était non-fondé!

Animé par une curiosité encore plus importante, je replaçai mon doigt à cet endroit et le pressa un peu plus sur les petites peaux qui s'y trouve. Bella laissa échappe un petit cri strident, léger comme l'air, mais mon ouïe de vampire m'a permit de l'entendre correctement.

Surexcité – dans tout les sens du terme – d'avoir réussi à faire plaisir à Bella, j'entrepris d'approfondir mes caresses et pris mes deux mains pour la toucher plus encore. Je peux sentir, sous mes doigts, l'étendu du plaisir de Bella. Plus mon toucher se fait pressant, plus les petits plis deviennent humide et bouillant.

J'ai l'impression de ressentir le plaisir que Bella ressent, mais dans _mon _corps. De nombreux frissons parcourent mon corps en entier, me donnant la chair de poule et mon pantalon se ressèra autour de mes hanches tellement je senti mon membre grossir, plus que possible. Donner du plaisir à la femme que j'aime me donne autant de plaisir … Comme si nos corps seraient déjà liés!

J'aurais pu rendre mes caresses simple et les laisser comme cela, mais je veux que Bella atteindre le plus haut ciel, entre mes mains. Je remontai au niveau de son visage, l'embrassai goulument et lui demandai …

« Bella .. Mon amour … Que veux-tu que je fasse? Je veux que tu ais beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'en ce moment … »

L'incompréhension est lisible dans ses yeux, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me faire une petite demande … Comment dire? Surprenante!

« Je veux … Ta langue … Je t'en supplie, aides-moi! »

Ses supplications furent plus fortes que ma volonté d'agir, alors j'accédai à sa requête malgré mon ignorance face à la tâche qui m'est assignée. Mettre ma langue … Là, sur cette partie de son sublime corps? Goûter les plis qui semblent se cachés sous cette petite vallée, avec ma langue? Je crois que je pourrai faire cela … Pour Bella, l'amour de ma vie!

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour! Je ferai tout ce que tu désiras, quand tu le demanderas … »

Je ne suis qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, rien de plus qu'une misérable marionnette face à Bella. Peux m'importe ce qu'elle me demandera, je le ferai aussitôt!

Bien décidé à aider Bella dans sa quête du plaisir, je traçai un sillon de salive du bout de ma langue, de son nombril à sa petite vallée humide. Comme désiré, Bella ouvrit les cuisses encore plus qu'avant, me permettant d'y placer ma tête.

Incertain de ce que je dois faire, je décide de tenter quelque chose en approchant ma langue des premiers plis que j'aperçus. Si Bella goûte ce qu'elle sent, à cet endroit précis … Ma langue voudra retourner visiter ces contrées plus souvent, désormais!

Cette fois ci, Bella ne gémit pas lorsque ma langue toucha ses plis, mais elle miaula presque. Un son entre le gémissement et le miaulement d'un chaton emplit mes oreilles divinement, je suis au paradis! Bella semble apprécier plus que de raison mes caresses buccales, vu qu'elle ne cesse de feuler.

Transporté par une vague de bien-être, j'approfondis mes lapements pour aller rejoindre la petite boule rose qui se cache sous un genre de petit capuchon tout aussi rose. J'utilisai mes deux pouces afin d'écarter le petit replis et j'y insérai ma langue, touchant délicatement la petite boule de chair. Je sursautai lorsque Bella lâcha un cri sourd, quasi primitif, qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Ses jambes commencent à bouger seules, ses orteils se crispent et décrispent automatiquement, sous l'effet que produit ma langue sur elle. Plus de 30 petites secondes plus tard, je senti les jambes de Bella trembler et elle cria plus fort encore. Son corps fut secoué de spasme régulier jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter et s'affaisser contre le matelas du lit ...


	6. Débordement

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Bella**

J'ai supplié Edward d'ajouter sa langue à son toucher, il semblait craintif, mais comme il ne peut rien me refuser … Sa langue se joignit au ballet qui se trouvait entre mes jambes. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais expérimenté quoique se soit dans cette matière, il se débrouille à merveille!

Sa langue lape doucement mes plis, mon clitoris et mon centre chaud et humide, sans la moindre trace de mécontentement. Même, il semble aussi prit par le plaisir que je le suis, en ce moment!

J'atteins l'orgasme en quelques seconde, à peine, tellement mes émotions intérieur sont fortes. Je le sens lécher mon suc intime qui doit couler hors de moi, mais il se relève pour me regarder profondément …

« Je t'aime … Mon ange! »

Je suis complètement emportée par le désir que je ressens pour Edward, je veux aller plus loin … _Beaucoup _plus loin avec lui. Nos regards se fondent l'un dans l'autre, nous transmettant tout l'amour que nous nous portons, d'un seul regard. Un lueur colore ses yeux d'or et me fait comprendre qu'il veux plus, tout autant que moi.

« Edwarrrd … Plus, aller! »

**Edward**

L'entendre me supplier résonne, dans ma tête, comme un coup de poing en plein dans mes convictions. D'après Emmet, il fallait suivre les étapes menant vers l'Ultime plaisir, mais Bella semble vouloir aller passer les étapes et j'ignore quoi faire.

Sa bouche, son cou dans lequel ruisselle le sang qui m'attire tant, ses seins et le reste de son corps semble m'appeler, mais je croyais avoir plus de temps pour me préparer à la prochaine étape … Et apparemment non! Je ne peux rien refuser à Bella, mais je doute encore trop …

« Bella … Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée … »

Inutile de parler. Sa main gauche déboutonne ma chemise et la droite tente tout ce qu'elle peut pour détacher le bouton de mon pantalon – soit dit en passant, extrêmement serré, à présent.

Vaincu, je glisse ma main entre nos corps pour aider Bella dans sa lutte contre mon pantalon et ma braguette. Les mains de ma belle repousse les pans de ma chemise chaque cotés de mes côtes et la jète par terre, au pied du lit derrière nous. Je suis torse nu, elle nue sous moi et mon pantalon aux chevilles … Quel tableau!

J'appuie mes mains sur chacun de ses seins, les palpant un peu pendant que j'embrasse durement sa bouche et qu'elle cajole mes pectoraux. Tout les muscles de mon corps se crispent lorsque Bella pose ses petites mains sur moi, j'ai la sensation qu'un feu se propage en moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le froid du mieux lui créer des frissons incontrôlable, mais nous restons soudés l'un à l'autre quand même. Je crains qu'à partir de ce moment, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer!

« Déshabilles-toi, Edward! Je … Je veux te voir … » Vient-elle de me demander, rouge comme une tomate, de me dévêtir sous ses yeux? … D'accord!

Je quittes, à grand regret, son corps chaud pour me poser face au lit. J'empoigne le bord de mon pantalon, qui ne tient qu'avec mes hanches et la bosse qui s'est préalablement formée dans mon caleçon, pour le glisser doucement jusqu'à mes chevilles et m'en débarrasse d'un coup de pied. Il part rejoindre ma chemise, que Bella a envoyer quelque part dans la chambre.

Seulement vêtu de mon caleçon, j'aurais rougis, mais Bella semble me détailler avec beaucoup de plaisir. À la vue de Bella détaillant mon corps, mon pénis tressaille brusquement.

Je la vois se redresser, me dévoilant son corps entièrement nu, et s'agenouiller face à moi, mais toujours sur le lit. Elle glisse son index le long de mes abdominaux, passant par mon cou à l'ourlet de mon sous-vêtement, s'accrochant à celui-ci au passage. Je me retrouve bien trop vite nu devant elle, sous ses grands yeux scrutateur qui semblent vouloir dévorer mon corps.

Sa langue vient pourlécher ses lèvres, les rendant légèrement humide. Elle attrape mon bras et me tire à elle, sur le lit, pour presser mon torse contre ses seins. La pointe ce ceux-ci taquine la peau de mon torse, mais cette sensation est plus que grisante, je l'adore.

Bella écarte délicieusement les cuisses, me permettant d'en voir l'intérieur et d'y placer mon bassin. Un grand sifflement sorti d'entre mes dents lorsque mon membre frôla sa féminité, mais un gémissement bruyant fut expulsé de la gorge de Bella et je me senti durcir encore!

« Ed … Ward! … Dépêches-toi … J'ai .. J'en ai envi .. »

Devrais-je me protéger? Je sais que Bella ne doit pas avoir eu de nombreux partenaire sexuel, si ce n'est aucun, mais devrais-je lui demander? En plus, je m'étais dis qu'avant la prochaine étape, j'irai faire un tour à la pharmacie, mais Bella m'a pris au dépourvu.

« Mon .. Mon amour .. Euh! J'ai pas de … Tu vois? »

« Pousse mon amour … Je veux te .. Sentir! »

Me Sentir? … Euh, OK! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire rendu à cette étape là, Emmet ne m'a pas encore donné ce cours … Merde! Bella veut sauter un étape, moi aussi, mais j'ignore quoi faire et Bella semble extrêmement prête … Merde! Je tente le tout pour le tout …

Entre ses cuisses, je place mon membre à son entré avec ma main et mes yeux se ferment seuls tellement le toucher est exquis. Le bout de mon pénis frotte contre la petite boule sous le capuchon, Bella cambre les reins et ses seins touchent pratiquement mes épaules. J'en profite pour mettre un main dans son dos, donnant un nouvel angle à ma futur pénétration.

Bien en place, j'écartai les plis intimes de Bella et introduis le bout de mon membre à l'intérieur d'elle. Déjà, le plaisir est présent et je ne suis pas encore en elle, alors que sera la suite? …

Plus loin dans mon investigation, je suis bloqué par quelque chose … '' _L'hymen _'', d'après Emmet. La dernière barrière représentant l'innocence de Bella, mon amour, mais je dois à tout prix la passer, alors je pousse un peu plus fort et je me retrouve au fond.

_Très _serré, chaud et humide sont les choses que je ressens, depuis mon entré dans ce territoire inconnu. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, de ne plus jamais vouloir partir de cet endroit. J'observe Bella entre mes paupières presque closent de plaisir, son visage est crispé et je ne sais pas pourquoi … Emmet ne m'a pas encore expliqué ce qui se passait lorsque la pénétration avait lieu.

« Bella … Qui a-t-il? Tu as … Mal? Je .. Je t'ai fais mal? »

Aucune réponse ne franchi ses lèvres, mais ses hanches, par contre, se soulevèrent à la rencontre des miennes. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Ses parois sont si serrée autour de moi qu'il m'est difficile de faire quoique se soit, mais je m'y forçai quand même.

Je sorti de Bella, pour entré à nouveau et ce, plusieurs fois de suite. Bella gémit bruyamment sous moi, pendant que j'accentue mes aller et venus en elle. Je ne gémis pas, je ne feule pas, mais je _gronde_! On dirait que tout à l'intérieur de moi vibre, ce qui fait sortir plusieurs grondements de ma cage thoracique.

Les mains de Bella, dans mon dos, me griffe et tente de s'agripper à moi. Je sens la jouissance montée au fils de mes coups de reins, mais Bella semble beaucoup plus proche du paroxysme que moi. Son propre bassin suit les mouvements du mien, accentuant encore plus les effets que celui-ci produit.

Je la sens glisser ses mains sur mes fesses, les pressant plus vers elle, pour m'inciter à aller plus vite. Ce que je fis, bien entendu! Je dois absolument encrer ma main sur ses hanches et l'autre dans son dos pour me soutenir, l'effort et le plaisir sont trop fort. L'angle que cette position nous donnes me permet de sentir chaque parcelle de chair entre lesquelles je suis introduis, le frottement que cela produit est sublime.

« Ed …. Ed … Ward! » Entendre Bella susurrer difficilement mon nom cause ma perte, mon ange causera ma perte.

Trop excité d'entendre Bella gémir, mon bassin accentua les poussées et mon membre grossit en elle pour relâcher tout ce que j'ai. Je me vide en 3 longs jets puissant, au fond du ventre de Bella. La main qui maintenait le dos de Bella entre un peu plus dans sa peau, tandis que je cris le nom de Bella tellement fort que mes parents doivent l'avoir entendu, jusque dans les bois.

Enfin … Je croyais qu'ils étaient dans les bois, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Rosalie crier ..

«** EMMETTTTT! QU'EST-CE QU'UNE POUPÉE GONFLABLE FAIT DANS LA CHAMBRE?** »

**Fin **


End file.
